This invention relates to portable sign posts of the type having a separable base portion adapted to be anchored in the ground, and is an improvement over the device disclosed in my prior copending application cited above.
Sign post assemblies having base portions adapted to be inserted into the ground at a desired location are already well-known. Such post assemblies suffer from various disadvantages including a lack of stability and difficulties in achieving a firm and satisfactory anchoring of the post assembly. A rather bulky and massive structure was therefore believed to be necessary for satisfactory and stable support of a sign post of substantial height capable of withstanding lateral wind forces.
There is a particular need for a lightweight, portable sign post assembly capable of being readily assembled and firmly anchored in the ground without excessive force and without requiring the use of special and/or massive tools. Prior art sign post assemblies, as aforementioned, are unsuitable. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a portable sign post assembly having the desirable attributes referred to and avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art arrangements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable sign post assembly that is more rugged and adjustable to a less bulky and more compact form for transport purposes.